


随便您了

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 亨A贵B
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	随便您了

**Author's Note:**

> 亨A贵B

其实森内贵宽很不想被这样压着，即使是作为被进入的一方也不想被别人压在身下，更别提是那种有着体型优势的alpha压着，这让自己很没用面子，虽然自己也只是个beta，但至少自己总是在上边主导的那位。  
但现在的局面确实让自己难以招架，毕竟正压着自己的这位alpha不仅牢牢地把他锁在怀里，他身下那根尺寸优秀的东西正也霸道地死死顶着自己，更别说他整个人都散发着强势而凌冽的信息丝毫不给面子地驱散着闲杂的人群。  
其实他们周围也没什么人了，没什么活着的人——如果算上刚才倒下的那位是对方的最后一个不愿意认输非要选择死亡的菜鸟的话，那么他们还是有时间在这个许久不用的安全屋里简单处理一下下几个小时前的火并造成的伤口。  
还有这位因为某颗不长眼的子弹导致发情的山下组长。  
其实这颗子弹打在自己身上也没什么影响，森内挣扎出一只手去翻找抽屉里的镇定剂，反正beta不会被诱导发情。  
然后伸出去的手就被粗暴地拽着阻止了动作。  
“山下先生，请不要剧烈活动，您的伤口会裂开的。”森内压下粗重的呼吸，尽可能让自己的回答符合平静且专业的副顾问身份。  
“闭嘴。”被称作山下先生的人用低沉的语气命令道，比起“您需要休息”这类护士喜欢挂在嘴边的安慰话，现在的他更需要的是发泄。那颗擦着后颈飞过的子弹带来的火辣辣的痛感被汗水浇灌过后拥有了更加强烈的存在感，衬衫的高级布料的摩擦无法带来缓解，反倒是把这阵带着疼痛的瘙痒感觉传递到了腺体处刺激着血管里的血液。  
大概是血液与枪声令每一位在这样的环境下长大的人士都会感到病态的兴奋，作为beta的森内如此，作为alpha的山下亨更是反应强烈，于是凌冽的薄荷烟味道的信息素便裹挟着剩着氧气的血红蛋白的腥味填满了整个房间。  
即使作为闻不见味道的beta也感知到了压在自己身上的alpha的急需释放的状态。  
“山下先生，这对您的伤势不利，您需要抑制剂。”森内继续努力劝服自己的组长，收回的那只手大着胆子搭在山下亨的背上安抚着。  
森内忽然感觉一阵庆幸，若是能接受到这份咄咄逼人的信息素的影响的要么早就被吓软了双腿，要么是被刺激到双腿瘫软根本站不住。  
但其实也能接收到一些，空气中的信息素分子过于浓重，甚至有了具型化的趋势。森内那只安抚着山下亨的手沾上了alpha滚烫的汗水，或许还有些属于他或不属于他的血液。后颈处的擦伤已经无多大碍，但皮肤上的刺痛还是在撩拨着山下亨的神经，他像是溺水的人紧紧抓着浮木一样加重了扣着森内肩膀的力度。  
森内不禁吃痛地挣扎，但理智告诉他现在挑衅一个正在发情的alpha并不是一个明智的打算。  
“山下先生……”  
alpha沉默地咬上森内的肩膀，腺体被暴露在他的视线内，皮肤下的血液跳动着挑衅。  
确实是发情了啊，即使没有闻到味道也能感受到紧绷着的状态。  
森内第二次挣扎着去拿镇定剂的时候又被拍掉了手，他不禁嗔怪地转头呵斥那位不知事态严重性的组长，却在看向山下亨的时候对上了那双失去了往日的冷静的眼睛。  
像是瞪着猎物的狠厉的苍原狼一般盯着自己。  
森内不由地收紧呼吸，憋着气咽了咽口水。  
他感受到身后拽着自己衣服的手也加上了些许力度，山下亨咬紧牙关对着他，粗重的喘息打在他的脸上。  
看来是必须得由自来解决了。  
幸好身上没有什么严重的伤，森内无奈地叹了口气，主动解开衬衫的扣子。  
“随便您了。”他闭上眼睛的时候感受到alpha像捕到了猎物的公狼一样吻上自己的唇瓣，那句若说出来必定被山下亨嫌弃的“当心您的伤口”被吞噬进alpha的腹中，没看见山下亨无声地大笑。  
这一枪挡的确实值得了。山下亨暗自笑道，双手往下急不可耐地扯开裹着森内瘦弱躯体的衬衫，布料已经被鲜血与汗水染透，如同泡在污水里的水粉画布一般贴在森内挂着大大小小的伤疤的躯干上：右边小臂上的刀疤来自去年吞地盘的时候被布置在暗处的杀手；左肩背后的弹痕是在跟森内组宣告独立的时候被盛满了父亲的愤怒的子弹击中授勋的成年礼；还有左边小腹的位置上缝了十几针的疤痕，是森内刚加入组里不久与山下亨第三次搭档的时候为山下挡下的。当时的森内还不叫森内，只是个刚从森内组偷偷逃出来的刚得知自己成为beta的瘦弱小个子，而山下亨也还没有分化成现在这般强势的alpha，但两人却硬是靠着两把匕首从死胡同里杀出一条血路回到组内。几年过去，山下亨作为富有魅力的alpha接过组长的位置，但身边那位一直没有见长身体的小个子beta却一直没有被替换，或许说是无法被替换，毕竟谁都知道森内组原本的继承人是有多擅长与权术，却也都不知道森内到底深藏了多少的实力。  
或许山下亨知道，至少部下们都认为他知道。  
但他其实并不算了解森内，森内很少说关于他自己的事情，甚至有时候很少说话，比如现在，森内被自己制在身下紧咬着嘴唇，闭着眼睛不漏一丝喘息。  
山下亨用带着老茧的指尖划过森内腹部的那道伤疤，漫长的岁月给那块皮肤刻上勋章，讲述着自己与森内这些年来沾着血腥味的混账事情。硬化的疤痕让森内无法感知山下亨的动作，直到alpha的指尖挑开他裤头的拉链与最后一层棉质的布料让他不禁屏住了呼吸。那只握惯了枪把的大手此刻正包裹着自己开始抬头的阴茎，接着是并不温柔的撸动，没有几下便又往身后探去扣挠那个并不算敏感的小洞。  
此时的森内是真切地感受到那些能闻到信息素的alpha部下对山下亨的敬意与恐惧。  
具型化的烟草粒子钻进皮肤的毛孔中，带着血液一起沸腾。  
森内努力的调整开始变得凌乱的呼吸去适应山下亨在自己的后穴里扣弄的手指，三根修长的手指逐一进入穴道内，交替地按压着周围的肠壁，用于润滑的肠液被不断地刺激出来，黏糊糊地粘在山下亨的手指上，被搅出淫靡的水声。  
山下亨细细嗅着森内脸侧的新鲜的血斑，如果森内拥有信息素的味道的话那大概会让人联想到红色的东西，山下亨想，伸出舌头舔舐着森内的嘴角，薄荷的味道与血腥味交杂在一起对于刚结束一场枪战的alpha而言是最好的催情剂。森内的双手看似无力地搭在山下亨的肩膀上护着他后颈处擦伤的腺体，指尖的火药味浸入汗液碰到腺体上，刺激着alpha顶在不断张合的穴口处的头部逐渐的胀大。  
森内在被完全进入的时候闻到了细微的薄荷烟的味道。  
小个子beta紧皱着眉头尝试放松肌肉，埋在他体内的那根阴茎不留情面地把并不常用的穴道撑出它的形状。山下亨细碎的亲吻落在锁骨处，带着点啃咬的狠劲，这倒意外地安抚了森内紧绷着的肌肉，他把双腿缠上山下亨的腰胯示意身上的alpha开始挺动，仍旧是紧咬着下唇不让自己漏出一丝喘息。  
但很快这点倔强就被多巴胺的分泌给掠夺了。  
山下亨扣着森内的腰胯发了狠地往自己的方向扯，下身的阴茎一次又一次地开拓着beta不常被使用的穴道的深度，硬挺的头部逐一碾过敏感点的时候森内忍不住后仰着脖子，把根茎分明的血管暴露在alpha的犬齿之下。山下亨空出一只手掰着森内的后脑逼着他看着自己，想要将人吃拆入腹的欲望从发红的眼眶里溢出，霸道地逼着森内服从于自己。他用大拇指捏着森内略带着一些婴儿肥的脸颊——牙齿露出来了，牙龈也是——接着他用指尖撬开森内的齿缝，探进口腔内与那倔强的舌头打闹着。另一只手仍是掐着森内的胯骨，随着下身撞击的力度留下青紫的痕迹。  
“呜——嗯——”森内的嘴像是弹匣一样被撬开，一连串倔强的轻喘呻吟持续地敲击着山下亨的鼓膜，他闭上眼睛打算忽略从自己口中传出的羞耻的声音，但下身穴道里被阴茎搅动出来的水声却顺着神经与血液一起涌上大脑。  
山下亨看着仍在发倔的森内痞笑着一个挺入，激得森内原本护在自己后颈处的双手忽然使力搂紧了自己的肩膀，大概是碾过了某一点，山下亨朝着刚才的角度抽送着阴茎，每一下动作都逼得森内撑开一小缝嘴角释放属于快乐的喘息。  
“嗯啊——”  
从理论上来看beta并没有发情期，但是此刻的森内却像是那些发情期里站不稳双腿的omega一样被身上的alpha一下一下地操干着，扭动着腰胯把自己送上前去索取着更多的刺激，曾有很多次夜晚森内在山下亨的房间外听到室内淫荡的浪叫，他甚至还嘲笑过山下亨对床伴下手极狠，却没有想到在日后的某一天能够在被鲜血与薄荷烟的裹挟下复刻他脑海里曾经躺在山下亨扭动的人们的动作。  
当时他嘲笑了什么？大概还为了不让山下亨生气又感慨了一些什么。森内不由地拱起了脊背，泥泞的穴道在粗壮的阴茎的反复折腾下分泌着淫荡的稠液，被带出来一些顺着股缝流下，又被夹裹着重新送回灼热的穴道。alpha的阴茎还在胀大，撞开那些争先恐后迎上来的穴肉之后往深处开拓着。山下亨俯身去啃咬森内的嘴唇，还未尝足血腥的舌头交缠在一起谁也不愿服输，忍不住的甜腻的呻吟躲开舌头的阻挡跟着唾液一起挂在嘴角上，在白炽灯下闪着光。  
“如果我也能闻见你的信息素就好了。”  
森内忽然记起那句羞耻的感慨，后穴在这份羞耻之中收紧，频率逐渐加快着预示着高潮的来临——也不知那份羞耻是否从中作梗。嫩红色的穴口紧紧咬着硬挺的阴茎挽留，在山下亨退出时翻出来的粘上带着泡沫的浊液的肠肉好似淋着蛋清的鲜肉一样诱人，即使在因为情潮泛着粉红色的皮肤的衬托下也显得夺目且动人。  
不像是omega那般娇弱，也没有其他alpha那些让自己作呕的威胁感，瘦小的骨架外层仅仅是精细地包裹着一层紧实的肌肉，此刻贴着自己呻吟着的小个子宛如蚌中的粉色珍珠一般泛着冷艳却动人的暖光。  
山下亨在森内高潮之后湿热的穴道里又做了几次抽插之后顶着深处的穴壁射了出来，他伏在森内的耳边低吼着，双臂搂紧了小个子的窄肩，在他的肌肉不断的痉挛中用精液一股一股地击打着灼热的肠道。  
但这绝不是结束的意思。  
森内大口地喘着粗气，即使没有用力夹紧穴道也能感受到体内那根尚未软去的阴茎强烈的存在感，这绝不是要结束的意思，他闭上眼睛无奈地叹气，体内的血液仍在沸腾着叫嚣，大概自己也被刚才激烈的枪战与性爱给感染了吧，森内自暴自弃地嘲笑着自己。  
作为顾问居然像菜鸟一样被荷尔蒙夺去了理智，真是太不应该了。  
“您的伤口……”森内决定挽救一下自己作为顾问的理智。  
“没事。”山下亨依旧是没有给他任何还嘴的余地，“还没有结束。”alpha小心翼翼地避开伤口搂着森内转了个身子，引得小个子一阵惊呼，转了半圈的阴茎又把一些浊液挤了出来，挂在大腿上作势要往下落，粘稠不已，森内的小腹上也是同样的脏乱，还有一些白浊沾上了定制的衬衫，他忽然庆幸在这场性爱开始之前脱掉了同样是定做的西装外套。  
“你还记得你说过什么吗？”不知道是否在询问森内脑里想着的那句发生在夜里的嘲讽，山下亨贴着他的脊背隔着衬衫舔舐着浸在上边的汗液，像是在品尝裹着情欲的咸口黄油，他扒开被衣领遮着的皮肤，beta那功能已经退化的腺体暴露在空气中接受着凌冽的薄荷烟味的冲击，山下亨露出犬齿去啃咬，稍稍往皮肤里注射了些许信息素。  
“我是永远服从于您的，山下先生。”森内忽然发觉自己不仅能感知到山下亨在啃咬着自己的后颈，更是有些什么捋不清的东西在那处被啃咬的皮肤之下蒸腾着。  
“Toru。”  
森内没有回答，他攥紧了撑在床垫上的拳头。  
山下亨把鼻尖埋入森内略卷的发间，汗水与血污夹着灰尘刺激着alpha敏感的嗅觉，他收紧了揽着森内肩膀的手臂，沿着不明显的肌肉线条向下去寻找那根被冷落的阴茎，握在手里不急不缓地揉搓撸动着，带着它一点一点地抬起头。  
“啊哈——”呻吟从被手指固定开的嘴里漏出，山下亨下身也跟着呻吟的节奏一起动作，他用手稳住森内的身子，另一只手在他再也无法忍耐呻吟的时候沾着森内口腔里流出的银丝液抚上他那带着点肌肉的胸口，指尖交替着抚弄着乳头的位置，不一会就让那粒敏感的乳点立了起来。  
“嗯啊——”大概是顶到了敏感的位置，森内后仰起脑袋，汗湿的发梢挠着山下亨肩膀的皮肤，仿佛骚弄得不久前才弄上的伤口更加瘙痒了起来。  
“Toru桑……”  
森内忍不住呻吟着遵从着山下亨的命令喊出他的名字，下身接受着又是一阵急促的顶撞，阴茎的头部宛如鼓槌似的在穴道内敲出淫乱的节奏。森内胡乱地低下身子好让臀部更加贴近山下亨，腰胯扭动着去迎合alpha算不上温柔却足够刺激的抽插动作。  
“Toru桑……啊、哈……”  
身后的alpha在森内失了方寸的呻吟中加速着挺动，他把手掌附在小个子腹部的位置得意地感受着自己的阴茎在几层皮肤组织之下的形状，粗壮的阴茎顺着刚才第一轮的性爱继续往里开拓着穴道，搅动着beta并不常用到的位置，头部流出的浊液在那里留下同信息素一样呛辣的印记。  
真的想要在他身上留下标记。  
山下亨的嘴唇回到了森内那个退化的器官的位置，齿尖虚虚地磨蹭着，在这个位置上森内被情欲裹挟的粘稠呻吟全部灌入山下亨的耳道中，带着倔强的力量感的甜美的喘息撩拨着alpha的神经。他用手轻轻抚上森内左键处的弹痕，用亲吻奖励那枚太阳形状的奖章，下身进出的速度加快，搅乱着自己的顾问的理智，情欲凶残地包裹着两人往热烈的深渊中坠去。  
“嗯啊——那里——啊！”  
快感从尾椎开始沿着血液顺着神经冲击着全身，他感觉自己每一个细胞都在山下亨狠狠把肠道的褶皱铺平的时候热烈地欢呼着，平日里的理智已经被多巴胺从大脑中驱逐，现在的森内无法顾及自己的身份或者处在的状态，他只想在身后的alpha的引领下遵循着肉体的渴求。  
仿佛忽然闻见了信息素的味道。凌冽的薄荷烟草粒子粗粝地摩擦过beta退化的嗅觉细胞，后颈的腺体似乎也被带着苏醒了起来，贪婪地吸收着alpha的味道。  
“Toru桑……”  
穴道迫不及待地收紧着，森内整个人都变得宛如樱花一般粉嫩通红，皮肤表层因为下腹的灼热席卷全身蒸腾着热气，升起的水雾像是骄傲的小人一般舞动着向山下亨宣告着接收到信息素的喜悦与兴奋。  
“Toru桑……”  
山下亨加大着抽插的频率与深度，小腹那片被不断顶起的皮肤泛着肿胀的红色，森内跟着节奏胡乱地呻吟着，在山下亨狠狠咬上的腺体的时候尖叫着射出精液，随后又在alpha持续不断地挺动中被逼出一股又一股的浊液，淅淅沥沥地涌出的淫荡稠液随着抽动的动作被甩到腿根处，顺着大腿落在床垫上。  
这太过于诱人了。  
山下亨贪婪地吸吮着森内后颈那片红肿的肌肤，尖牙咬下去注入冰凉的信息素，阴茎也顶着森内的穴道的深处急急地射出大股大股的精液，已经有些失声的小个子张着嘴发出无声的呻吟，早已被顶出形状的小腹被薄荷味的精液填充得满满当当。  
情潮开始褪去的山下亨退出森内的体内，小个子不知道被操射了多少次，下身泥泞不堪的，像泄了气的气球一样趴在床垫上，调整着呼吸，手臂被卸了力气无法检查自己的伤势是否加重却还是想要询问山下亨的情况，在山下亨把他从床上拎起来拨开自己的上衣给森内看了眼擦伤的痕迹已经消退之后才肯作罢。  
两人面对着喘着气，山下亨半合着眼睛上下审视着森内的身子，这时候他才注意到森内腰上被自己掐出来的指痕，还有那些缠绕在周围的细小的疤痕，像是猩红色的锁链，将两人的命运锁在一起。  
“Toru桑您能负责一下吗？”森内缓气来把自己从床垫上撑起，还没从情欲中抽离出来的大脑让他壮着胆子询问自己的组长。  
“乐意效劳，我的亲爱的顾问。”山下亨附身亲吻森内的唇瓣，脸上的笑容宛如他们刚进组时候一样骄傲。


End file.
